Over Time
by turians4ferelden89
Summary: He was out of place. She was different from the others. While they had close to nothing in common, somehow they felt drawn to one another. He had a plan and she could do nothing but wait for it to unfold. SolasxLavellan R&R!


I hope you enjoy this short because I definitely love it! I plan to write several small one shots that will span over the course of Inquisition that will be getting into the heads of both the Inquisitor and Solas. Eventually, all of this will be the prequel to my own interpretation of what may happen in the future for Solas in "Facing the Wolf". If you are interested, please go check it out. I know it's going slow so far, but it's only because I want it to be perfect so I'm planning ahead a bit. Please be patient and let me know how I'm doing! Please favorite and review, anything! If nothing else, please enjoy reading :)

* * *

For the long trek through the Hinterlands, it had been strangely quiet. Ellana was definitely used to traveling, the Dalish were constantly moving to avoid conflict with the humans, but this was almost nothing like that. While there was obviously walking and fighting involved in what they were doing, it was what was at the end of the journey that Ellana began to worry about. They had been walking since morning, ever since they heard that Mother Giselle wanted to talk to her specifically. They were to meet her at the Crossroads while she tended to those that were wounded...

What she would want with her was uncertain, but Ellana hoped it would easily help steer the new order, this Inquisition, in the right direction.

While she was still getting used to them, her companions were definitely an interesting bunch. Solas, quite obviously the most well traveled of the group, had reached the top of the mountain first with Cassandra and Varric not too far behind. Ellana had purposefully stuck far behind, to avoid Cassandra's constant questions and to actually have a moment to let everything sink in completely. They knew that approaching the Templars, while albeit nerve wracking, was probably the best course of action. They would be willing to help them and possibly give them the numbers they would need to close the Breach. It seemed easy enough, but as a mage, Ellana had a difficult time dealing with humans in general, but she knew the Templars were on a totally different level. She had never dealt with them directly, but she had heard the stories. Just thinking of interacting with one of them set her heart racing in fear.

 _Sa ven ga sahl._ One step at a time.

The Keeper would tell her this whenever she let her worry get out of hand. No matter the problem, it would help Ellana calm down. She always took on way more than she could handle at a time and this was no different. If anything, this only made her feel worse. She longed to hear the Keeper's words once again. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine the way she would console her back home.

"It seems our friend would like a rest. Seeker, why not stop here for the night?" The elf, the one called Solas, spoke up, snapping Ellana out of her thoughts.

"No, no, I'm quite alright. You needn't worry about me." Ellana smiled, waving her hands in front of her to show she was alright. The last thing she wanted to do was show weakness in front of her new companions. They had all accomplished a great deal and she had nothing to show for her travels, it was best to put up as much of a front as possible to show for her intense lack of achievement. Ellana saw the elf and _shem_ share a look for a moment before she nodded.

Cassandra left the path they had been following with Varric and Solas close behind. "It is important not to push ourselves too far, Herald. It will be dark soon and we could all use the rest." The _shem_ was right, Ellana just didn't want to seem weak, but it was too late for that seeing as how easily the flat-ear noticed her exhaustion. Ellana nodded though, the rest was welcome considering everything she had endured back at Haven.

In a matter of minutes, the camp was set. Ellana had been given the job of starting the fire, which she took with great joy. Once her job was complete, she lost herself in her creation. She hadn't heard anything from the others in a while, so she assumed they had gone off to sleep. No matter how hard she tried, Ellana couldn't seem to calm down enough to even try to shut her eyes. Everything that had happened that day had been way too much to handle and it was even worse considering how quickly it all passed by. She wasn't even sure everything had completely sunk in yet. She was the "Herald of Andraste" and whether that was something the people of Haven seriously believed or some kind of twisted joke with her being an elf, she couldn't decide.

She was so absorbed in thought, she hadn't noticed that Solas had found his way over and sat down beside her. "What seems to be troubling you, _lethallan_?" If she was surprised by his sudden appearance, she didn't let show it and instead gave a heavy exhale.

"I just don't know if I'm cut out for this. I don't even remember what happened, how can everyone seem so sure that I'm innocent." She looked out over the horizon and while she tried to keep herself under control, her eyes remained sad and distant unsure of even how to explain the feelings she had been dealing with since this all began. Confused, fearful, alone...

Solas smiled, looking around quickly to make sure the two of them were completely alone. "I wouldn't let it trouble you. Cassandra seems an excellent judge of character, so I would trust her instincts if she believes you are." Solas paused for several moments, searching for the words that could possibly make her feel better. "If it helps, I believe you are." Ellana looked over at him, his eyes focused out on the scenery.

"Why? How can you be so sure that I had nothing to do with what happened at the Conclave? I'm not even certain..." It was true. Since she had arrived at Haven, her memory was full of holes. One moment everyone accused her of murdering the Divine along with everyone else that had attended and in the blink of an eye she had turned into their savior, the Herald of Andraste. She didn't even believe in their human gods!

Solas paused for a moment before answering, choosing his words carefully. He spoke slowly, still stringing the words together as he formed them. "I believe that whatever the mark is has chosen you for a reason. Everything that happened was more than just coincidence." He gave a small sigh before continuing. "While I do not know you well, you seem capable of getting this Inquisition started. You're smart, well skilled...with very different views from the others in the Dalish clans I've come into contact with. I believe _that_ alone will aid us considerably in the months to come."

"And with the Templars? Or whatever else is to come tomorrow? What am I to do then? I'm no Keeper, I don't lead people. I've hardly spoken with anyone outside of my clan before, how am I supposed to be this "Herald of Andraste" they believe me to be?" While she had wished it to be at a more convenient time, Ellana felt better just getting all her worries off her chest. She wasn't completely sure whether or not she trusted Solas, but he was an elf, flat-ear or not. She felt more comfortable around him than anyone else in Haven, plus he was one of the few willing to listen and even fewer to understand her struggles. When he didn't answer for several moments, Ellana grew disheartened. There was no way she was going to make it through all this...

" _Sa ven ga sahl_. Things will work out, one way or another." Solas spoke softly, a small smile spreading across his face. Ellana's eyes widened and her chest tightened as she looked at the elf in front of her and instantly felt better. His words didn't solve the problem, but it calmed her nerves, even more so because those were the exact words she had longed to hear ever since she stepped out of the Fade. "Do not worry. No one is expecting you to do this alone. You have all of us to help you guide them. Andraste's chosen or not, things will change. It only matters in which way." Solas pushed himself to his feet and instantly held out his hand for her to take. "You just have to trust us, let us help you."

Ellana stared at him for several moments, a new sort of feeling forming in her chest. A feeling she had never felt before.

Ellana placed her hand in his and he pulled her up behind him. Wrapping his arm around her waist to keep her from falling back, Ellana lost herself in his eyes. " _Ar mya esaya_." I will try. Ellana responded, still unsure whether or not she actually trust these strangers, but she would try. She wasn't used to spending so much time away from her clan. Whether or not she could trust the _shemlens_ or not would be a matter of time. It was about time for her to see more of the world away from her clan though. She knew a great deal of elven lore, but outside of the clan she knew only what she was told. One thing in particular about the elves that didn't believe in the elven gods, the "flat-ear", she was told to stay away from them. Solas fell under that category, but he didn't seem all that bad. He was skilled, very knowledgeable, and certainly handsome. Despite what she had been taught, Ellana couldn't help but feel drawn to him. She wanted to know more about him. "Solas...I..."

Staring deep into her eyes, Solas tried to call himself back to his senses. This was not right. While he had been truthful to her, he was not about to let himself get drawn into senselessness so early on. The orb, his tool, had been stolen by this woman. On purpose or not, he was going to find the reason and inevitably take it back. He needed it. Still...

She was different from those from the Dalish clans he had met. She wasn't as hard-headed and was more willing to listen to what he had to say. He could possibly teach her and help her see what the Dalish had lost sight of. Maybe...maybe she could help change everything for the elves. Help right the wrongs he had brought about so long ago. Solas dropped his arm from her waist and smiled apologetically. "I apologize. I suppose I should have asked for permission before touching you so knowingly."

She seemed a bit lost for words, but he could see how she forced an awkward smile. She was different. More different than even she realized. He could sense it deep within her. If he were able to stay by Ellana's side and guide her carefully, his plan would inevitably fall into place.

"If you two love birds were planning on putting on a show, the least you could do is wake us up." A familiar low, gruff voice spoke from behind them. The dwarf. No doubt they were too loud and had woken him at some point.

"I apologize for waking you. We had some matters to discuss and were just about to part." His fake persona took over, while his true personality wasn't harsh, it definitely wasn't this weak and polite 'flat-ear' that he was constantly mistaken for.

"Well, if anything exciting happens, you know where to find me." Varric disappeared back into his tent, but not before shooting them a sly smile.

Solas rolled his eyes, but smiled over at his new companion that seemed to be growing more and more useful by the moment. He would do whatever he could to guide her in the right direction. Elven kind depended on it.

" _Son era_ , Ellana..." A small smile crossed his lips as he turned and walked towards his own tent. Finally, the pieces were in place.

Translations:

- _Sa ven ga shal-_ One step at a time

 _-Ar mya esaya-_ I will try

 _-Son era-_ Sweet dreams


End file.
